


Delicious, delirious

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: DeanandCasBingo Card [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dean loves blowing Cas, Desperate Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Smut, True Mates, a/b/o dynamics, he really does, implied mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: "God, I’ve been waiting for this for weeks,“ Dean murmurs when he breaks away from Cas’ lips to take some deep breaths."Yeah, me too,“ Cas says against his neck as he peppers kisses to it. "You are so beautiful, you smell so goddamn perfect. Why did I ever think waiting to do this would be a good idea?“"Shit, I don‘t know.“(Or: Dean met his true mate Cas three weeks ago, they decided to wait before jumping into bed, they are crazy desperate for each other, and finally give in to the tension)Written to fill the "alpha!" square on mydeanandcasbingocard!





	Delicious, delirious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> This is pretty much just some a/b/o porn, and also a lot of self-indulgence. 
> 
> I want to, again, give a huge thank you to [shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish) for beta-reading this mess and dealing with my ridiculous self. I appreciate you a LOT!!

They land on the bed in a heap of tangled limbs, continuing their kissing as soon as both of them land safely. Cas lies above Dean, arms bracketing his face and kissing him for dear life. 

 

The last thing Dean remembers before losing himself in this kiss, is opening the door. He was immediately hit by Castiel‘s scent, and his last will to hold back vanished just as quick as the smell of his alpha spread around him. 

 

Fuck, Dean has been waiting for this day way too long, knew that taking things slow after finding his goddamn true mate was the worst idea ever. When he first met Cas on campus three weeks ago, all he wanted to do was bury his face in this gorgeous alpha’s neck and inhale the glorious smell of mate, of home, for the rest of his life. It had taken one look for both of them to know that they just met their true mate. It took a second look for them to crash into an filthy kiss, right there in the middle of their college campus. 

 

When Cas broke their kiss to say that it would be better for both of them to get to know each other before jumping into bed, possible rushing into a mating without even knowing each other’s names, Dean had known he was right.

 

So they have been waiting for three weeks, going on dates and talking, without touching or kissing each other. It was nice to get to know Cas, to learn about him and his life — but, fuck, if Dean hadn‘t thought about jumping him every damn second of every damn date they’ve been on over the last few weeks.

 

He’s spent so much time fantasizing about Cas, he can’t even count how many times he came moaning his name, wishing Cas’ hands were on his body instead of his own. To say he was desperate would be an understatement.

 

They never had a talk about how long they should date before getting physical, which is why Dean wanted to scream in both joy and relief when Cas basically attacked him in the doorway just moments ago. They had been planning to grab some dinner together, but considering that Cas appears to be just as frenzied as Dean, it seems that dinner will have to wait.

 

Dean moans into the kiss as he parts his legs to allow Cas better access. He lets his hands slide up on Cas’ back, before hooking them behind his neck and letting his tongue slide against his lower lip tentatively.

 

Cas lets out a pathetic groan, hands roaming over Dean‘s shirt before settling on his waist. The alpha grinds down a little and — fuck . That’s his dick, rock-hard and pressing against Dean‘s hip.

 

It‘s not like he didn‘t expect it, not like he isn‘t beyond aroused himself, but finally feeling Cas’ desire is the best thing Dean could have wished for tonight.

 

It’s delicious, but delirious, having Cas and his smell all around him. Dean’s been dreaming about this, but now that he has his alpha above him, finally gets to touch and kiss and feel, he can’t help getting lost in Castiel.

 

When Cas bites his lower lip and starts a dirty grind against Dean, he feels his briefs soak up the first huge gush of slick as it leaks out of his hole. 

 

"God, I’ve been waiting for this for weeks,“ Dean murmurs when he breaks away from Cas’ lips to take some deep breaths.

 

"Yeah, me too,“ Cas says against his neck as he peppers kisses to it. "You are so beautiful, you smell so goddamn perfect. Why did I ever think waiting to do this would be a good idea?“ 

 

"Shit, I don‘t know.“ 

 

Cas is kissing his way up to Deans jaw, using the position of his hands on Dean‘s hips to pull him up against his cock once again.

 

Dean finally gets with it and starts pushing up against Cas, hands rushing down to take a hold of his ass and pull him down a little more forcefully.

 

He moans when the bulge in Cas’ jeans rubs against his dick, and that sound seems to be the undoing of Cas‘ composure. His grip on Dean‘s hips tightens as he starts thrusting frantically against him, breathing hard.

 

Dean can‘t help but feel a little dizzy with the smell of aroused mate surrounding him, and Cas’ lips on his. He doesn’t even realize when he reaches down, but he suddenly finds his hands on Cas’ zipper, fumbling to open his jeans.

 

Cas tastes and smells delicious, but Dean can’t wait to get a taste of the skin a little lower on his body. It’s what he’s been fantasizing about most — making his alpha go crazy beneath him like this — and he finds himself leaking slick just at the thought of it.

 

“Can I — “ He chokes a little on the words, taking a shaky breath before continuing: “Can I suck your dick? Please? I need to taste you, been thinking about it for three weeks.”

 

“Fuck, yes.” Cas thrusts against him one last time, before rolling off of Dean, propping his head on a few pillows. “You’re everything, Dean,” he murmurs, watching in fascination as Dean moves to kneel between his legs. 

 

Dean gets to work, now, finally playing out what he’s been imagining all this time. He’s a little frantic when he pulls Cas’ shirt up and over his head, baring his chest at last. 

 

Shit, he’s goddamn gorgeous, all tanned and toned — and those hip bones? Fuck.  
Dean immediately starts kissing and licking his way down Cas’ body, paying special attention to those hip bones. 

 

He can’t repress his need to mark Cas as his own, so he leaves a hickey low on his tummy and a teasing bite on his hip. Cas moans and squirms beneath him already, and Dean has never felt prouder than right then and there — grinning up at Cas cheekil, watching how he’s already making him come apart without even touching his dick. 

 

He opens Cas’ pants, and slides them and his briefs down his thighs in one go. 

 

“Shit, you’re so pretty,” he murmurs before he can catch himself. Cas’ dick really is pretty, though. Hard and ready, flushed a beautiful shade of red as it presses up against his stomach. Dean can even see where his knot is starting to swell a little at the base of it.

 

“You’re one to talk,” Cas snorts, arching up towards Dean in an obvious plea to finally touch him where he needs it most.

 

Dean gives in, because he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, either. He starts nosing his cock, barely grazing it as his hands settle on Cas’ thick thighs and squeeze a little. 

 

He looks up and locks eyes with Cas when he gives his first real lick from the base of his dick to the very top, watching as his face lights up with pleasure once Dean takes the tip into his mouth and sucks a little. He lets his tongue dive into his slit gently, searching for more pre-come — and groans when the pure, unadulterated taste of Castiel hits him, and immediately makes him greedy for more. Above him, Cas’ breath hitches at his groan, hands finally shooting down to weave into Dean’s hair and pull carefully. 

 

Fuck, how often had he tried to imagine how his alpha would taste? It’s like his scent, like this weird mix of autumn rain, a crackling fire and hot cherry tea — but at the same time, it’s nothing like it. It’s better, it makes Dean feel safe, cared for, protected. And simultaneously, it’s making him go absolutely mad. 

 

He dives back in, takes Cas leaking dick as deep as he can manage on the first go. It’s not like this is his first time, but it has been a while and he needs to make this good for Cas. Not because he thinks he might judge him for being bad at this, but because he has never wanted anything more in his goddamn life than he wants to watch Cas go crazy with pleasure because of him. Because of Dean, because of his mouth, his hands, him.

 

Dean shifts on his knees, leans forward a little more, and puts his hands back on Cas. He slides one up his stomach and curls the other around his cock, tightening it at the desperate plea that follows his careful touch. 

 

“That alright?”

 

“God, yes. More than that,” Cas answers, pulling a little on Dean’s hair. “Fuck, it smells so good in here — I can’t imagine how I ever survived without smelling you like this. Smelling you slick for me.” The sentence ends in a breathy moan, and Dean can’t help but take him back down his throat.

 

He starts to suck him off for real now — bobbing and licking, pre-come and saliva slickening his way. Cas goes possibly mad beneath him, pulling his hair, sliding his hands down and grabbing at his shoulders, his back. Dean can feel he’s trying to hold back, but his trashing and moaning show that he can hardly control himself anymore. 

 

He reaches down to get a hold on Cas’ hip and rakes his eyes over his gorgeous face, finally focusing on cerulean eyes. When Dean sends him a wink and pulls Cas’ hips upwards a little, relaxing his throat and taking his dick down until his knot bumps against Dean’s lips, Cas chokes on a groan before getting with the program.

 

He sends Dean one last questioning look, but when he finds nothing but desire and want in both his eyes and his scent, he fucking goes for it. He grinds up and starts fucking Dean’s mouth — head thrown back and mouth wide open, but hands still gentle in Dean’s hair.

 

Dean can’t help but start touching himself now, too. He keeps one hand on Cas’ hip, while the other pushes its way into his own briefs. He grips his cock in a tight fist and starts jerking himself rough and fast, moaning around Cas’ dick. It’s not long before Cas is panting and shivering beneath him, murmuring soft praise in between heavy moans.

 

“Dean, I’m about to — I’m gonna come soon. Fuck.”

Dean doubles his efforts, because he just needs to taste all of Cas as soon as possible. He grabs the base of Cas’ dick and starts massaging his engorged knot as good as possible, while his alpha continues to fuck his throat.

 

Cas comes moaning Dean’s name after only a few seconds, spilling over his tongue before finally falling back down to the bed with a gasp. Dean comes moments after, with the taste of Cas in his mouth, moaning pathetically, and soiling his already slick-filled underwear even more.

 

“Shit, you’re incredible, Dean,” Cas pants, reaching down to pull Dean up and on top of him, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

 

“So are you, alpha.” Dean grins as Cas’ eyes glow alpha-red for a second, pressing a kiss to his jaw and nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck, arms tightening around his torso. “That was even better than I imagined. Next time, I want you to fuck me, though.”

 

“You’re going to kill me.”

 

“Maybe I’ll even let you bite me,” Dean says against Cas’ throat, feeling his pulse quickening at the suggestion.

 

“If you keep talking like that, I might even let you bite back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/)! I'd love to talk to you, I swear I don't bite :D


End file.
